Falling for You, Falling apart
by hweasley21
Summary: COMPLETE!Hermione Granger fell for him years before and just when she thought her crush had completely dissapeared he comes back in her life. Follow Percy and Hermione down their personal, troubled path of falling in love, Summary is really bad. Warning f
1. Prologue

Hermione opened her eyes and groaned. Her head was pounding and her stomach was churning. She couldn't remember where she was or what she did the night before. She turned over and looked right at Percy Weasley. Percy was naked and still sleeping with a blanket thrown over himself.

"Damn" she shrieked jumping out of bed.

"Huh"Percy mumbled sitting up. He eyes widened at the sight of a scantily clad Hermione.

"What the fuck" he cried out. "How the fuck?"

"I don't know" she told him, trying to find her clothes.

This wasn't the first time Percy and Hermione slept together but she swore it would never happen again. How did she end up here? She remembered going to Ginny's flat and drinking. She remembered Charlie and Percy stopping by, Percy offering to walk her home, from their it got blurry. 

Hermione finally found her clothes and threw them on quickly. She grabbed her purse and ran for the door shouting a goodbye over her shoulder.

Once safely back in her own home she collapsed on the floor crying. She promised herself she would never seek out comfort in Percy Weasley again. It was amazing no matter how many times they said it was over it never truly was.

Hermione climbed slowly back to her feet trying to push Percy out of her mind. She could fall in love with him very easily but she couldn't allow herself there was too much at stake. But no matter how hard she tried to forget the memories haunted her for the rest of the day, the last year kept flashing before her eyes.


	2. Chapter 1 The Return of an Old Crush

It was during their sixth year when Hermione and Percy began corresponding. She had always had a crush on him and despite his problems with the Weasley's she felt he had a lot of potential. Their letters started out light and fluffy. Percy advised her on school work and she told him light hearted stories intended to make him laugh. Slowly but surely the letters became more intense and Hermione comforted a lonely and frightened Percy Weasley.

When he was ready to make amends with his family she went with him, holding his hand as he apologized for what he had done. It took Fred and George a little while but the rest of Percy's family welcomed him back with open arms and Percy felt it was due to Hermione. The two slowly became the best of friends and when the war was over, the each helped each other grieve; Percy for Penelope and Hermione for Viktor Krum.

Years passed, at 25 years old Hermione had felt certain the crush she had on Percy had completely disappeared. Her longest relationship to date had been Ron, who ended their 3 year long relationship for Cho Chang. But Hermione didn't get bitter, she chose to be happy for Ron and remain as close as they could.

The night of Fred and Angelina's wedding both Hermione and Percy got completely pissed. Waking up with the next morning was awkward but they decided it was just a night of physical comfort. They were both lonely and over worked and needed someone. They stayed friends and never told anyone what was going on between them.

Four months later and several drunken nights of physical comfort, Hermione admitted to herself that she was falling for him. Percy made it clear that he didn't want any kind of attachment, so Hermione kept her feelings to herself.

It wasn't until their fling threatened Hermione's well being that she cut it off. Percy's told her he understood but he looked disappointed. Hermione remained strong and didn't let it affect her, at least not that anyone could see.

She saw Percy occasionally at Weasley functions and to the untrained eye no one could see what lay beneath. No one, not even Percy, could see her longing or her pain.

Hermione cried at her desk later at work, trying not to remember the way he smelled, or the way his brown eyes would dance as he laughed. Yes, despite herself, she had fallen for Percy Weasley. But she couldn't risk it. Being in love with him could cause irrevocable damage and she couldn't risk it.


	3. Chapter 3 not so fond memories

Hermione walked into her dark flat feeling exhausted and devoid of emotion.

"Hello Hermione" he said before she could even turn on a light. Hermione froze, knowing exactly who was there and wishing she could disappear.

"Lumos" he said and stood up. Percy was wearing muggle clothes, a pair of khakis and a navy button down shirt. Hermione could tell he didn't work today because of his wardrobe choice.

"What did you need?" Hermione asked brushing past him and into the kitchen. She flipped on the light and began to make tea.

"I wanted to check on you" Percy replied, taking a seat at her kitchen table.

"I am fine" Hermione told him, taking care not to meet his eye, knowing her own would betray her

"You seemed really upset this morning," Percy continued. "I know that what happened last night was unfortunate for you, seeing as how you have forbidden us to sleep together for some reason you wont explain to me"

Hermione rounded on him, her face growing warm with anger.

"How dare you?" Hermione hissed. "I made a decision not to sleep with you anymore and I did that for my own personal reasons. How dare you come to my house and make me feel guilty for that? What we have been engaging in, last night and before that, it was unhealthy. I did what I believed to be best for both of us"

"How is Oliver doing?" Percy shot back sneering. "Are you still with him?"

"Oliver is fine as you should well know" hermione retorted. "He is your best friend. As for the status of our relationship, that is none of your business."

"I was just making a point," Percy told her.

"What point?" hermione fumed.

"That self righteous indignation is only attractive when it is justified" Percy replied. "You act as if you are some kind of glorified martyr and I am some kind of degenerate. I am not the one who engaged in sexual activities with the brother of my ex boyfriend and the best friend of my current boyfriend."

"Get out" Hermione hissed. "Get out of my house"

Percy grabbed his cloak and headed for the fireplace. He looked over his shoulder and smiled somewhat apologetically.

"I didn't come over to fight Mione," he told her. "I came over to tell you that I missed you. I miss whatever it is that we shared. That this morning felt wonderful and it felt right."

Hermione didn't say anything, afraid her voice would crack and that she would tell him how much she loved him.

Percy stepped into the fire and disappeared into green flames, leaving Hermione sobbing hysterically.

Later that evening Hermione curled up on the couch with a cup of tea and some work. She sighed deeply and tried to forget the visit from Percy earlier that evening.

Maybe I was unfair to him, Hermione mused as she sipped her tea, and maybe I at least owed it to him to explain. But what could se say? Could she tell him about her fight with Ron and his ultimatum? Could she actually do that knowing it would put even more distance between Percy and his family? Percy would be furious with Ron and she refused to be the girl that came between brothers.

Hermione remembered the day Ron confronted her about Percy and it still made her cringe, the anger in his eyes, and the disgust in his voice.

**_Flashback_**

**_Hermione was cleaning up her flat on a bright Saturday morning when Ron flooed in without warning._**

**_"Hermione" he started before she could say word. "I know about Percy"_**

**_"How?" hermione asked. "What?"_**

**_"I came over to your house early this morning and I saw you on the couch with him" Ron replied. Hermione shuddered at the look on his face, he looked hurt and betrayed._**

**_"Ron, please let me explain" Hermione pleaded taking a step toward him._**

**_"Explain what?" Ron exploded. "He is my brother Hermione, I cannot believe you would do this"_**

**_"You and I are not together Ronald" Hermione countered, feeling her own anger rising to the surface. "We haven't been in sometime. You have a girlfriend, why is this any of your concern."_**

**_"Dating my brother is so morally wrong, I can't believe you are even trying to defend it" Ron bellowed._**

**_Hermione fell onto the couch trying to step out of his anger. Tears were stinging her eyes and her throat had gone dry. "Were-were-not dating" Hermione stammered. "I was just-just lonely"_**

**_"You have a boyfriend," Ron said softly sitting beside her on the couch._**

**_"A Boyfriend who is always gone and always sleeping around" Hermione confessed. Ron took her hand lightly and kissed her forehead._**

**_"I am so sorry" Ron told her, "I didn't know." He paused and the frown returned. "But that doesn't change how I feel. I don't want you and Percy together. You have to end it or..." Ron trailed off and Hermione knew where he was going. If she would Ron as a friend._**

**_Ron left her sitting alone in her flat. She had promised to end it and later that evening she did. Ron's harsh words and the break up left her feeling more alone than ever._**

Hermione wiped the tears from her eyes and settled in to read her book. Part of her wanted to go to Percy, explain everything but the more logical side realized it was best to let sleeping dogs lie. "Yes" Hermione mumbled sipping her tea, "better off this way"


	4. Chapter 4 Revelations

Percy groaned inwardly as he saw the clock turned to midnight. He knew he wouldn't get a bit of sleep tonight and he would be taking another day off of work tomorrow. "Damn Hermione Granger" he moaned as he rearranged his pillows and tried to get comfortable. He cringed when he thought about the fight with Hermione earlier and things he said to her. Percy was frustrated and he lashed out at her for no reason.

The truth was Percy felt guilty. Not only was Hermione his little brothers ex girlfriend but also she was his best friends current girlfriend. Oliver wrote to Percy weekly and mentioned Hermione often, Percy wanted to die every time that happened. Oliver would ever have expected Hermione to cheater or Percy to be with her.

Percy often wondered why Hermione broke things off with him. Was it her own guilt, or was she losing interest? Percy hated the scene he caused at Hermione's, that wasn't like him but Hermione had the ability to bring passion out in Percy that he had never known existed. "I can't go back there" Percy mumbled, "For her sake as well as my own"

The next morning Percy met Harry and Ginny for breakfast. He tried to hide his exhaustion but Ginny was observant.

"Percy, did you sleep at all last night?" Ginny asked looking concerned as he tried to stifle a yawn.

Percy shrugged, "Bout of insomnia" Percy told her. "I have been having trouble sleeping the last few weeks, I am thinking about taking some serious time off"

"You really should" Ginny urged. "You work so hard, I told Hermione the same thing last week"

"Yeah, but she had some serious personal problems too" Harry said quietly. "I am worried about her mental health"

"Percy was panicked at that. "What's wrong with Hermione?" Percy asked trying to hide his concern.

"It's Oliver" Ginny told him. "They are on the rocks"

"Really?" Percy said trying to sound unconcerned but his heart was doing cartwheels.

"Oliver hasn't mentioned it?" Ginny asked. "I thought he was like your best friend?"

"He is" Percy confirmed. "But he tends to keep things about Hermione from me, I guess because he knows how close she is to my family"

"Well, I have gotten to know Oliver and despite what he tried to keep from me I see it all" Harry explained. "Honestly we play for the same Quidditch team. He has been cheating on Hermione pretty much from day one and it breaks my heart"

"He cheated on her?" Percy asked.

"He cheats on her" Harry informed him, "Everyway away game, girls make line out side of his room, take a number to fuck Oliver Wood"

"Does Hermione know?" Percy asked, not caring about keeping up the act of not caring.

"Of course she's not stupid" Ginny snapped. "I think she has someone of her own on the side now. She seems to be unaffected by Oliver indiscretions"

Percy was quiet trying to let it all sink it in. Harry quickly changed the subject to Quidditch and ministry business but Percy never let the gossip about Hermione leave his mind. Things were starting to come together like pieces of a puzzle but he still couldn't see the whole picture, not just yet.


	5. Chapter 5 Dinner time confessions

Hermione was waiting for Oliver to come home for dinner nervously pacing the bathroom. She had been crouched on the floor for hours and when she was done crying she took to pacing.

Hermione had discovered the horrible, the unthinkable just a few hours ago and now she was at a loss for what to do. It all made the sense the sickness, the weakness and mood swings. Hermione Granger was pregnant.

The problem was there was no logical way it could be her boyfriends. She was two months pregnant and Oliver had only been home a few weeks. Hermione was certain of the paternity, Percy Weasley was the father.

"Hermione" Oliver called from the kitchen. Hermione tried to straighten her clothes and hair before meeting her boyfriend.

"Hello Olli" Hermione greeted him with a kiss. "Hope your hungry" she continued as she pulled away and headed for the stove, "I made enough food to feed the whole quidditch team"

"Well good" Oliver replied, "I am famished" He took a seat at the table. Hermione served the food silently and sat down across from him. Oliver tried to make pleasant conversation but Hermione was sullen and withdrawn. "What's wrong?" Oliver asked with a sigh, "and don't even think of telling me nothing"

Hermione took a deep breath and tried to gather the courage to tell him. She closed her eyes and exhaled; "I am pregnant" she told him her voice barely above a whisper. When she opened her eyes Oliver looked as if the news had barely registered. He simply put his fork down and cleared his throat.

"Immaculate conception?" He asked sharply with a twisted smile.

'Very funny" Hermione whispered.

"Who?" Oliver asked before Hermione could say another word.

"I can't really say" Hermione answered. "He doesn't know not to mention you know him and it would make this worse" She couldn't tell if he was angry or amused. Oliver simply picked his fork back up. "What is going to happen?" Hermione asked quietly. Oliver looked shocked at the question.

"I assumed you would be getting rid of it" Oliver said, "I don't mean to sound callous but I don't see any other solution. You can't honestly expect me to father another mans child"

"No" Hermione cut him off "I don't but you can't juts expect me to abort this child, it's partly mine"

Oliver crossed the room and took her hand, "Hermione you will have more children, as many as you want, I will make you my wife and we will have our own children"

Hermione jumped up and headed for the fireplace.

"Where are you going?" Oliver cried from behind her.

"Out" Hermione answered as she grabbed Floo powder, "I need to think, I will be back later"

Percy was surprised to see Oliver at his door that evening. Oliver had told Percy earlier in the day that he would spend time with Hermione.

"You look rough mate" Percy commented as he ushered his oldest friend in. Oliver walked straight into his kitchen and grabbed a bottle of firewhiskey.

"Did you know Hermione cheated on me?" Oliver asked after taking a few sips right out of the bottle.

Percy nearly fainted at this question; he simply shook his head, hating himself for lying. Oliver took it at face value and went on talking,

"I have no right to bitch" Oliver fumed, "For months on end there has been a different girl in my bed every night. I have cheated on Hermione hundreds of time during our relationship but this is different"

"Different how?" Percy asked confused. Inwardly Percy wondered how Oliver found out about Hermione's infidelity.

"She is pregnant" Oliver replied.

Percy fell backwards onto the couch feeling ill. "Pregnant" he echoed not quite believing what Oliver said. Oliver nodded solemnly not noticing his friend pale. "And she is sure it's not yours?" Percy asked.

"There is no way mate" Oliver informed him, "the numbers don't add up"

Percy nodded wondering if Hermione had slept with anyone other than him. Percy wondered if this baby could be his. He kept his questions from Oliver, terrified the bulky career quidditch player would throttle him.

"Then she left" Oliver cut into Percy's reverie.

"Where did she go?" Percy asked.

"Don't know probably to your brother" Oliver snapped, 'I bet you he's the father"

"I doubt" Percy said truthfully. "Ron is very happy with Cho they have been together for ever"

"Yeah" Oliver answered not sounding convinced. Percy let his friend drown his sorrows in whiskey and prayed wherever Hermione was that she wasn't alone.


	6. Chapter 6 Breaking up

Ginny Weasley was shocked when Hermione fell out of the fireplace and onto the floor of her flat. Hermione was sobbing hysterically and speaking incoherently. Ginny rushed to her friend's side and lifted her to her feet. Harry had followed Ginny and was standing in the doorway watching in horror.

"Hermione, what's wrong?" Ginny asked as she steered Hermione to the couch. Hermione tried to speak but couldn't. Harry rushed forward and began stroking Hermione's hand.

"Gin, get a paper bag from the kitchen and a glass of water" Harry ordered, Ginny stood there looking confused, "Gin, she is hyperventilating. She did this all the time at Hogwarts, just please hurry."

Ginny ran into the kitchen and grabbed a paper sack and quickly filled a glass of water. She rushed back into the living room shoving the bag into her boyfriend's hand. He passed the bag to Hermione who lifted it to her face and began breathing into it. After a few terrifying moments her breathing slowed down to normal. She took a sip of the water.

"Sorry" Hermione mumbled. Harry moved up and sat beside her on the couch.

"That's ok" Harry assured her, "But you want to me what prompted this. I haven't seen you have an anxiety attack since before Newts"

Hermione laughed and wiped the tears from her face. Ginny sat down on the other side of her friend and stroked her hand. Hermione took a deep breath and sighed before speaking. "I am pregnant," she whispered more to the floor than her friends. "And it's not Oliver's"

Ginny was blown away by this information. She knew Hermione had an affair because all of the signs were there but she never expected Hermione to become pregnant. "How did Oliver take it?" Ginny asked.

Hermione let out hollow laugh, "He took it better than me" Hermione informed her friends, "He seemed entirely unaffected when he told me to 'get rid of it'" At Hermione's words Harry jumped to his feet and began pacing and mumbling under his breath, Ginny continued stroking Hermione's hand.

"What are you going to do?" Ginny asked softly.

Hermione shrugged, "I don't know" Hermione teared up again. She laid her head on Ginny's shoulder and cried softly. "I don't want to get rid of my baby"

Harry cleared his throat and looked a little embarrassed as he asked, "Hermione, who is the father?"

Hermione paled and buried her face in Ginny's shoulder, "I am so embarrassed," Hermione, wailed.

"You can tell me anything" Harry assured her, "No matter what I am here for you".

Hermione stared at him for a long moment then whispered, "It's Percy". Ginny gasped and Harry looked confused.

"Percy" Harry echoed. "As in Percy Weasley"

Hermione nodded her head and told them the whole story, the beginning of the relationship and Ron's ultimatum.

"Ron is such a foul tempered, pompus.."Harry trailed off.

"Prat" Ginny finished for him, "What is Ron's problem?"

"Please" Hermione pleaded, "Please don't say anything to Ron"

"At some point your going to have to" Ginny interrupted her, "I mean it is Percy's baby" Ginny paused and then jumped to her feet, "Were you even planning on telling Percy?" Ginny exploded.

Harry put a hand Ginny's arm to calm her down, "Slow down love, give her a chance to talk before you explode" Harry said

"Of course I am telling Percy" Hermione replied, "I am just not looking forward to it"

"Well, you don't have to tell anyone, anything tonight" Harry told her, "But you do need to make some decisions, are you staying with Wood."

Hermione shook her head, "No" Hermione admitted, "it's been over for a long time. I am ready to admit that now"

"Ok" Harry rationalized, " Then tonight you will sleep here tomorrow you will go home and talk to Wood. Ok?"

Hermione nodded and allowed Ginny to lead her to the spare bedroom and put her to bed, she fell asleep quickly dreaming of Percy and how he would react to her news.

Hermione awoke the next morning and ate breakfast with Harry and Ginny. When they were done and the kitchen was clean Harry went with Hermione to her flat. Oliver was there pacing the living room. "Where in the hell have you been?" Oliver cried. Harry stepped and put a hand on his chest.

"Calm down" Harry ordered. "You will either talk rationally with her or you'll have row with me, those are your choices"

Oliver glared at harry but nodded. Hermione motioned for him to join her on the couch. He took a seat and Hermioen started the conversation, "I am really sorry about what happened. I din't want you to find out about my indescretions this way"

"I am not angry about that" Oliver assured her, "I would be htpocrite if I was. I just want you to end this. Call me selfish if you want but I don't want tstart our life this way, you pregnant with someone else's child. That's not fair to you, to me or the child"

"Your right" Hermione agreed, "That is no way to start our life, Oliver, it's over"

Oliver grabbed her arm as she stood up and he pulled her back down. "Hermione, no, we can work through this"

"Oliver, we can't" Hermione told him gently. "You have never been faithful to me and I am not sure I can be faithful to you. I am in love with someone else"

"The father?" Oliver asked and Hermione nodded. He stood up and cleared his throat, "then I will be getting my things and going. I want you to be happy even if it's not with me. I will call Percy and have him help me move my stuff, I will stay with him for a little while"

Hermione felt panicked at the idea of seeing Percy at that moment, "Have you told Percy about me and the baby?" Hermione asked hoping her emotions didn't show in her voice.

Oliver looked apologetic , "I am sorry, I did" Oliver told her, "I wont tell anybody else. I don't want to talk about you behind your back. But Percy would have been one of the first to knwo anyway."

"Why do you say that?" Hermione asked, "What would make you think that?"

Oliver looked confused , "The Weasley's are like your own family, I figured they would be the first people to know" Oliver explained.

Hermione sighed in relief, "Oh, sorry I missunderstood" Hermione mumbled. Oliver crossed thr room and lightly kissed Hermione on the forhead.

"I am sorry" Oliver said, "I drove you away, and you deserve better, I hope you find it Hermione"

Hermione felt tears falling down her face. Harry put his arm around Hermione's shoulder. "It's going to be ok" Harry whispered, "Your not alone, We are going to figure all of this out"

"I need to get out of here" Hermione told Harry, "I can't see Percy, "Not yet"

"Yeah, I agree, let's go" harry said pulling Hermione toward the fireplace, "We need to go have a little talk with Ronald."

Hermione grimaced and tried to protest, "Harry he will stop speaking to me, he will hate me" Hermione cried as she puleld away from Harry.

"If I slaughter him that wont be an issue"Harry mumbled.


	7. Chapter 7 Long over due Confrontation

"Oi, Ron" Harry called as soon as they flooed into his house. Ron came out of the kitchen and smiled at his two best friends.

'Harry, Mione" he greeted jovially, "What are you guys doing here"

"Came to talk to you" Harry said. "About Hermione, it's important"

"Everything ok?" Ron asked. He motioned for Harry and Hermione to follow him to the kitchen. "Want something to drink?"

"Water" Hermione said.

"Nothing for me" Harry replied scowling at Ron.

After Ron got Hermione her water he sat down at the table with his friends. Hermione looked at Harry who took that as a sign to start.

"You have one hell of a nerve," Harry snapped at Ron.

Ron recoiled as if he had been slapped and looked between them, "What are you on about?" Ron asked.

"Who are you to tell Hermione who she can be with?" Harry asked. Ron looked at Harry with his usual expression of bewilderment causing Harry to sigh in frustration, "Percy" Harry explained.

Ron's face clouded over, "That is none of your business Harry, that was between Mione and me"

"Not anymore" Harry told him. "Hermione and Oliver broke up today"

"Why?" Ron asked.

"I am pregnant" hermione spoke up for the first time, "and it's not Oliver's"

It took Ron a moment but slowly realization crossed Ron's face. He stared at Hermione as if she were a stranger, "Not Oliver's" Ron echoed, "So you're trying to tell me its Percy's"

Hermione nodded finding it hard to speak. Ron stood up from the table and clenched his fists.

"So your telling me that even after our conversation you still had sex with Percy, after I asked you not to" Ron shouted. "Do my feelings not matter to you? Are you that selfish?"

"Ron, what is your problem" Harry countered, "You broke up with her. You ended things. You don't have the right to control her love life as a friend or a boyfriend, got it?"

"I am so sick of you Potter, just because you were the bloody savior of the Wizarding world you think you have the right to stay in peoples business" Ron snapped, "If Hermione has a problem with me, she should tell me not you"

"He's right" Hermione interrupted the boys, She turned to Ron and said, "I understand that the idea of me being with Percy was weird for you, that is acceptable but it is not acceptable to threaten me or our friendship. Ron, I love Percy and it's hard enough to know he doesn't love me back. I could really use you in my life"

Ron was quiet for a moment then he softened. He reached out and took Hermione's hand, "Your right Mione" he agreed, and "I was only thinking of me I didn't even stop to check on you." He paused, "So, your really pregnant?"

Hermione nodded and Ron squeezed her hand, "I am really pregnant" Hermione repeated. At that moment it hit her and Hermione jumped to her feet, "Oh No, I am pregnant, what am I going to do?" She started pacing Ron's kitchen, "I just got promoted and now I am single. How could I be so stupid?" she berated herself as she paced. Ron jumped up and guided Hermione back to the chair.

"Calm down, we will figure this out" Ron told her gently.

Hermione's eyes filled with tears, "Thank you Ron" She threw her arms around his neck.

"Now, do you want me to make him marry you?" Ron asked, "Because he may be older but I can still beat him up"

Hermione laughed and shook her head, "No, I don't want to be with someone who doesn't want to be with me. Percy doesn't love me and that's ok, I can raise this baby alone"

Ron looked at Harry, who shrugged, and then he looked back at Hermione, "You will never have to do anything alone"

Hermione laughed through the tears, "Thank you guys" Hermione told them but she felt empty inside. Having Ron on her side was wonderful but she needed Percy and she nknew she would never have him.


	8. Chapter 8 The truth comes out

Percy agreed to let Oliver stay with him for a while but he didn't like it. Seeing Oliver everyday, being reminded of Hermione and the pregnancy was painful. Somewhere in his heart Percy knew that this baby was his but he needed to hear it from her. For days Percy waited to hear from Hermione and not a word came.

So he went to her flat and waited for her to return from work. He didn't want to startle her so he chose to wait outside instead of breaking in like he did last time. He was there for over an hour before Hermione came up the walkway. She paused when she saw Percy but only for a moment.

"Hello" she said stiffly as she brushed past him to unlock the door. She left it open and Percy followed her in.

"How are you?" Percy asked.

"I am good" Hermione answered. "Can we cut the small talk, let's just get down to business"

"Ok" perky agreed, "Is it mine?"

"Yes" Hermione replied," Is that all you needed?"

Percy was floored by her reply, 'don't you think we should talk about this?"

"About what?" Hermione asked, "Percy this child is yours, but you made it very clear to me that you didn't want a relationship with me, that's fine. You can either be a part of this child's life or not, I wont push you either way, but that choice is yours."

Percy just stared at Hermione. He remembered telling her numerous times he didn't want any kind of committed relationship but he never explained why. He should have explained the fear that gripped his heart; he should have explained that every girl he ever cared gore hurt. Percy feared he would never love someone without breaking them. "I want to be a part of my child's life" Percy replied.

"Ok, then" hermione said. For the first time Percy noticed how tired and worn out Hermione looked. His heart went out to her, he wanted to hold her and kiss her and take all of her pain away but something stopped him. "I am really tired, could we discuss specifics later?"

Percy nodded and headed for the door. He looked over his shoulder and saw Hermione fall backwards onto her couch and bury her face in her hands. It took all the strength he had to walk away but he did, knowing in his heart Hermione deserved better.

Hermione couldn't get Percy off of her mind. She tried reading, she tried taking a bath, she tried sleeping, and nothing worked. She kept dictating letters in her head, long letters full of all of the passion and longing she felt but no word very made it the page when she tried to write.

Hermione knew that Percy had to be told of the paternity and she was glad it was over but she wished it could have been handled differently, on her terms. The idea of raising this child for 18 years with Percy over her shoulder made her want to wretch. What if he dated, what if he got married, could she watch him live his life without her?

Hermione cried all night but managed to make it to work on time regardless of her lack of sleep. Hermione received a letter from Oliver asking her to meet him for dinner. Hermione hesitated but in the end gave in. At 8:00 she met him at the Leaky Cauldron,

"Hello Oliver" she greeted. Oliver nodded politely and motioned for her to sit down.

"You look beautiful Hermione" Oliver said after ordering their dinner.

"What do you want?" Hermione asked exasperated.

"You told me I knew the man you had an affair with," Oliver said. Hermione nodded suddenly nervous. "I think I deserve to know who it was"

"It will just make this worse" Hermione replied, tears spilling down her face. "Please don't make this worse for me or for you"

Oliver looked at Hermione for a moment, his eyes full of questions. "What could make this worse?" Oliver, then his face clouded over. "No" he said darkly, "tell me it wasn't him"

Hermione tried to look curious, "Who?" she asked.

"Percy" Oliver replied, "tell me it wasn't Percy"

Hermione wanted to lie to Oliver for Percy's sake but she couldn't bring herself too. Her silence must have constituted as confirmation for Oliver because he jumped to his feet and headed out the door without another word.

"Oliver" Hermione cried to his retreating figure. She quickly threw money on the table for the food and apparated to Percy's hoping she could beat Oliver there.


	9. Chapter 9 Jealous rage

Percy was having dinner with his family at the Burrow. It had been pleasant he just wished Hermione were here with him. Just as they were finishing there was a knock on the door. "They might be Hermione" Ginny cried running to open the door.

"Is Percy here?" someone bellowed. Percy jumped to his feet and ran right into Oliver Wood.

"Oliver, is there a problem?" Percy asked, looking concerned. Oliver pulled his arm back and punched Percy Square in the jaw. Percy grunted as he hit the floor. Harry helped Percy to his feet and then put himself between him and Oliver.

"Wood" Harry said, "Let's all this take this outside and talk" Wood shrugged Harry off and glared at Percy.

"You are real good Weasley" he spat." Telling me you knew nothing about Hermione cheating on me. I didn't know you were such a good liar"

Percy was painfully aware that his entire family was watching but he knew Oliver wasn't going anywhere so he steeled himself for the argument to come.

"I am sorry" Percy told Oliver. "What I did was wrong and I am sorry"

"Now, this is twisted" Oliver continued as if Percy had never spoken. "Not only did you sleep with my girlfriend, but she's pregnant and it's yours"

Percy heard his mother gasp and the family muttering behind him, he winced at the harsh tones in Oliver's voice but took it like a man. "Oliver, there is nothing more I can say" Percy replied, "I am sorry. I was wrong"

"You are damn right, you are sorry and you were wrong" Oliver shouted, "How could you betray me like that?"

Percy watched Oliver for long moment, not sure where they would go from there.

"Shut up Oliver" Hermione said. Percy was wondering when Hermione got there; he was so caught up with Oliver he didn't notice. He hopped she had missed him getting punched in the face, that was a tad embarrassing. "Just shut up"

Oliver kept his back to Hermione, still glaring at Percy, "Stay out of this Hermione"

"No" Hermione snapped, "I have something's to say and you are going to listen"

Oliver turned to face Hermione. "What?" he said, "Just say what you need to say so I can handle my business"?

"Maybe what Percy and I did was wrong" Hermione admitted, "But how dare you all of people say a word about betrayal. You know nothing about being faithful or loyal. You betrayed me so many times."

Oliver crossed his arms and looked at the floor, "What do you want me to say?" Oliver asked quietly.

"Just accept both of our apologies and let it go" Hermione replied.

Oliver looked at Percy, "I am sorry I hit you" Oliver said, "I was just jealous"

"Yeah" Percy answered, "It's ok"

"She loves you now" Oliver concluded, "and I guess I hate myself for letting her get away"

Oliver gave Hermione a forlorn look before walking out. Ginny setpped forward to grab Hermione but Hermione shook her off. Quickly without a word to any of the Weasley's Hermione apparated away.

"We need to talk" Mr.Weasley said to Percy. He simply nodded and followed his father, part of him wishing he could go after Hermione.


	10. Chapter 10 A Parental Talk

Percy had a grueling conversation with Molly and Arthur. He broke down and told them everything. They were understanding and sympathetic. He felt better getting everything out of his system, the guilt of betraying Oliver and the pain of being without Hermione. Before Percy left his dad asked him a question that really took him by surprise, "if she loves you and you love her, why aren't you together now"

Percy thought about that all night and couldn't figure it out. He was about to give up and get some sleep when an Owl showed up at his window. He took the letter recognizing the hand writing as Harry's. He cried out in horror as he read the words. Hermione was in the hospital, the baby was in trouble.

Percy rushed to St Mungo's and ran straight for the reception desk.

"Hermione Granger" He said, panting and out of breath.

"She's on the second" The woman said sounding bored. Percy took off running looking and looking for the room. Finally at the end of the hall he saw it. He pushed the door open quickly and scrambled inside. Harry lifted up a finger, advising him to be quiet.

"She is sleeping" Harry explained. Percy approached the bed and said the beautiful girl with a blanket thrown over. He ran his hand lightly over her face and sighed.

"I love her," Percy whispered and Harry nodded.

"I know" Harry replied, "But the point is she needs to know"

"She will" Percy replied. He looked up at Harry, "Is she ok? Is the baby ok?"

"They took a fall outside" Harry explained." Hermione was running to get away from an argument with Oliver at their flat and she fell"

"Oliver made her do this" Percy questioned, rage building inside of him.

"It was an accident," Harry told him. "And she is going to be ok"

"Right" Percy replied, "Can you sit with her for a moment? I have to do something and I will be back"

Harry nodded as Percy ran out.


	11. Chapter 11 I love you

Hermione awoke a few hours later sore and confused. It all came back to her quickly and she cringed. Oliver had told Hermione that Percy was prat who was taking advantage of her and they argued. She ran and fell. Then she thought of the baby. She sat up quickly realizing she was in the hospital.

"Percy" she cried in surprise when she saw him sitting beside her bed.

"Harry let me know you were here," Percy explained seeing her confusion.

"I am sorry about what happened at your house" Hermione said quietly. "I know that must have been uncomfortable for you"

"It's ok" Percy assured her, "I Have been the jerk here"

"No" Hermione told him, "You don't love me and that's not your fault"

"Why do you think that?" Percy asked.

"Because you said you didn't want anything serious," hermione reminded him.

"I did" Percy agreed coming to sit on the bed. "I said that because you were with Oliver and I didn't want to be the reason you split up. Then you broke things off with me"

Hermione sighed, "I guess it's confession day" Hermione replied, 'I broke things off with you because Ron asked me to. He found out about us and freaked out"

"That little prat" Percy started to get up and Hermione held him down.

"Please stay with me," Hermione asked. Instead of leaving Percy reached into his pocket. He pulled out and black box and opened right in front of Hermione. She gasped when she saw the ring.

"Hermione Jane Granger, will you marry me?" Percy asked. "I love you, always have. I want to spend my life with you and our child"

Hermione was crying to hard to reply at first finally she threw hr arms around him

'I'll take that as a yes" Percy said chuckling.

"Yes" hermione cried out as Percy slipped the ring on her finger. 'I love you"

"I love you" Percy said again as he kissed her gently and wiped her tears away.


	12. Chapter 12 Epilogue

**A/N: I know this is a short chapter, it really isn't meant to do anything but wrap the story up.**

Hermione was dressed in beautiful white silk dress robes and Percy had never seen a more beautiful site. No one seemed surprised at the engagement and even less surprised when Hermione said she wanted to be married as soon a possible. Oliver declined the invitation but sent a gift and his best wishes.

Hermione sobbed during the vows, she was barely able to get all. All she could tell him was, " I loved you from the moment I met you my first year at Hogwarts and I will love you until I die"

Percy was a little more eloquent, "I remember falling for you. I remember falling apart when I lost you. I will make sure I never lose you again. I will honor and cherish you for the rest of our lives"

The reception was at the Burrow and Ron went to his brother. "I am sorry I kept you two apart" Ron said quietly. "But I mean this Percy if you break her heart or this child's heart I will murder you"

"I got it" Percy told him. "Don't worry I wont hurt her"

They spent the next few months preparing for the baby. Brian Arthur Weasley was born in September of that year, two weeks early

"Hey" Percy said quietly coming up behind Hermione while she was watching the baby sleep. "He is amazing, isn't he?"

Hermione nodded and leaned against her husband. " I love you" Hermione whispered.

"I love you too" Percy replied. He took Hermione by the hand and led her to the bedroom.

"Where are we going?" Hermione asked.

"To get started on another one" Percy replied

"Percy, I am not ready for another child" Hermione said seriously not catching his innuendo. He threw her over his shoulder and carried her all the way to their room.

"Well then." He told mischievously, "We can just practice until you are"

Hermione giggled as started kissing her. For the first time she was at Hogwarts Hermione felt complete.


End file.
